Battle of the three armies
by Fictional story teller
Summary: A parody of the normal show with my own plot.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own anything of Game of thrones: This tale is of my own plot and only is inspired by the show.**

Part l: Prologue.

 _Cold was the night. One of the coldest yet. Thoughts ponder my young mind. 'what is it we are looking for?' I think. My eyes dart around, trees, trees and more bloody trees. 'Damn the north.' I think. I glance at my superior._

 _Ser Waymer. His posture is still strong after several days in this cold hell. We are away from the protection of the wall and its men, we are in the true north. Our horses die days ago, which is positive and negative._

 _We could use the meat to eat, however now we must trek on foot. "Where are we going?" I muster the courage to ask Ser Waymer. He glares at I, "Where no man dares go." He responds harsh. I sigh to myself and keep walking._

 _Suddenly a branch snap behind us. What we see is nothing like we've seen before. Standing there is a creature resembling a human but, blue. I see my fellow watcher's eyes widen and soon I understand what this is as well._

" _White Walker?" I question myself. Arrows zip the air. Piercing some of my brothers. The others were sliced by surprise. "Come with me boy!" Ser Waymer urges._

 _We dart past trees and through bush, being pursued by the dead. I'm horrified. We reach a large cluster of oak, we pause and look around for the dead. A White Walker appears in front of Ser Waymer, he slashes but his blade turns to ice shards._

 _The white walker decapitates him. Ser Waymer dead. I fall to my knees. I sob into my hands, as the Walker approaches. 'This is how I die? Not even with a fight.' I think depressingly. The walker reaches me and directs his sword south._

' _He is not going to kill me?' I ponder. I stand still full of tears and start trudging through the snow._

"Oh, come on Bran. You can do it." Rickon cheers. Bran lets go of the string of his bow and the arrow cuts the air. It hits the bale of hay, but not the target. _'Damn'_ Bran thought. "Bran that was shit. You can do better than that can't you." Robb snickered.

"Don't listen to him Bran, breath in then out." Jon encouraged. Bran nod, he knocked another arrow and aimed. He breath in letting his lungs fill with the air of Winterfell. Then out till there was no air left in him. He let go of the string and the arrow launched. It again went clean through the air but dropped and didn't hit the target.

"Bloody hell." Bran slipped. "Now that's no language for a young man is it?" Ned the father and lord of Winter fell asked. Robb kept snickering. Ned stared at his eldest. "Now I don't recall you being an amazing shot when you were Bran's age? Were you." Ned says.

Bran is thankful for his father's optimism. Robb storms off clearly tempered. Jon laughs at his step brother's actions and encourages Bran to try some more shots.

Soon the courtyard of Winterfell is lively, a young boy stumbled in Winterfell in hope to find Ned. "What's the meaning of this?" Ned asks angered by the chaos. Rodrick Cassel approaches the angered lord. "Lord Stark, a boy from the nights watch is here. He says its urgent."

"Bring him to the council room." Ned says. Rodrick nods in agreement.

Few hours took place in the council room, Lord Stark wondered what this young boy could be talking about. _'White walkers?'_ Ned thought, it couldn't be true. Though the men of the nights watch had seen things they couldn't explain out beyond the wall. But White Walkers, they were just myths.

Ned knew what had to be done, it was punishable by death to leave your post at the nights watch. Ned rallied his castle as they went to the rock. "Lord Stark, the dead are coming, at least prepare!" The soldier warned.

Ned had not believed the whimpering boy, but he took the words into consideration. Ned's men pushed the boy to the stone. They held him down, but he hadn't move he sat there, understanding what his punishment is. "In the name of Robert Baratheon King of the Seven kingdoms and Protector of the realm, Eddard Stark Lord of Winterfell and warden of the north sentence you to die."

Ned unsheathed "Ice" his Valyrian Steel great sword and sliced the head of the boy off. He sheathed the sword and ordered his men to take the body away. "Good, you didn't look away." Jon state. Bran nods and walks back to Winterfell with his step brother.

While going home Ned begins to get the mist of a foul odor. "What is that smell?" He mutters. His sons trot around attempting to find the unholy stench. Moments later they come across the carcass of a dead buck. Its insides were out.

Life had drained from the animal, maggots degrading its flesh to mush. "Mountain lions?" Theon suggested. "No mountain lions roam these forests." Ned replies. "Then what?" Jon mumbles. The group walk south for a few minutes and find the dead body of a Dire wolf. It too was lifeless being stabbed by part of the buck's antler. "That's where the antler is." Ned chuckled.

"But why is a Dire Wolf this far south?" Asked Robb. "This is rather far for them." He continued. Ned agreed. Bran stroll over towards his father, just to sit near. Nearby a faint whimper is heard. Under the protection of shrubs are 6 Dire wolf pups. The Starks stare in awe and bewilderment at the creatures, then their emotions turn to bitterness. "What shall we do with them?" Robb askes.

"We shall kill them, this is no place for Dire Wolf pups." Ned answers. "Father no, keep them alive please." Bran begged. He could not even comprehend the idea of killing the pups. They were to cute and they could be great for them. Ned took a knee and rested his hand on Bran's shoulder. "Some things just must be done Bran." He says softly, trying to comfort his son.

But Bran rebuke. "No, we can't kill them we can take care of them. As pets." Bran pleads. Ned's expression is mixed. A hardened expression trying to make his son understand sacrifice yet also soft understanding his sons wish. He still neglects the idea till Jon chimes in. "Lord Stark, there are five dire wolves and five Stark children. You house sigil is the Dire wolf, they were sent to you by your gods." He concludes.

Ned's face remains middle as he responds. "You are to train the beasts, feed them and if they die. They die." Instructed Ned. Bran cheers as his father gave him the pup, Robb and Theon carried the others. They were about to start off back to Winterfell when Jon found something.

' _Another pup'?'_ He thinks. "Ah the runt of the litter." Robb explains. "That one's yours snow." Theon snickers. Finally, after the beheading the mis matched family heads back to the castle.

Upon their arrival they have a raven. Maester Luwin takes the note from the feathered fiend. "The hand of the king, Jon Arryn is dead…" His voice faltering. Ned had no words just utter shock. Luwin continued, "The King of the seven kingdoms Robert Baratheon shall be arriving at Winterfell to discuss details with Lord Eddard Stark, Warden of the north."

Ned processed what he'd heard, then gave commands. "The king of the seven kingdoms is coming, Robert Baratheon is coming to Winterfell. We must look presentable in front of the king." Ned's guardsmen and maiden begin preparations for the king's arrival.

Setting tables in the dining room, sweeping the master courters, where all kings have slept while staying at Winterfell. In days the king would arrive along with the queen and their children, yet Winterfell had much work to accomplish. Maiden hoist up chandelier and prepare marvelous food.

The sons of Ned prepare for the arrival of the king. His blood son gets a rather short trim over his beard and hair. Theon trims his beard and hair close. Into a clean shave. And finally, Jon, Ned's bastard son gets a small cut. "Shear em good." Robb cracks. Jon ignores and shapes his hair only well.

Jon's fondness of his hair _was_ more than anything else at Winterfell. He had never gone anywhere, he has always had his place at his father's castle. And nothing or no one in Winterfell could make him lust for other than his hair.

While everyone was preparing for the king's arrival, Bran was being mischievous on the roof tops of Winterfell. Its majestic towers to his left, he tramped atop the shingles. He had done this many times and wasn't much afraid of falling. He took a break at the edge of a roof watching into the green fields encircling the castle.

He watched to the South hoping to catch a glimpse of the King's brigade. He did, in all their pride the nights marched to Winterfell guarding the king with their lives. Bran watch in awe as they grew closer and closer to Winterfell. He grew enormously excited and decided to rush to his mother and father.

He leaps across tops of the castle, he began to climb vertically downwards towards the courtyard. There his mother and Maester Luwin chatted. "Bran!" His mother screams in fear. "Get down from there now." She demands. Bran obeys and leaps to the ground. Happy with his landing he greets his mother. "Mother the king, he is near I saw him with many men!" Bran explains with glee.

His mother still cross with her son demands him never to climb on the walls of Winterfell again, she fears he my fall and hurt himself. "I promise." He hums. His mother nods then walk away.

Ned and his wife prepare the people of Winterfell to look presentable in front of the king, lines and lines of the people row through the castle. As the king and his family and guard pass through the people bow in front of their grace. When he finally arrives in the main courtyard, Ned, his family and peers kneel before their king.

The king climbs off his horse and approaches Ned. He flicks his fingers indicating to rise. Ned did and watched his king. "You got fat." The king says blunt. Ned stares a moment then moves his eyes toward his king's stomach, looking as though he was a bloated dying creature. The two old friends bust out laughing.

"It's good to see you again Ned." The king states. "You as well Robert." Ned replies. The queen, Cersei Lannister and her twin brother Jamie Lannister walked up to the king together. "My love let us go to our courters." Cersei suggests to Robert. Ned bends and kisses his queen's hand. "My queen." He gestures kindly. Robert refuse, "Take me to the crypt, show me Jon Arryn." He instructs. "My love, we have been riding for a month we should rest." Cersei counters. Robert waves the thought away and moves to the crypt with Ned.

Ned and Robert strolled through the crypt, the final resting place of most important people in Winterfell. "Tell me what happened." Ned questions. Robert huff a sigh, "One day he was fine, the next he was dead. Took by a fever I am told." "I loved the man like he was my father." Robert huffs.

Ned agrees as they continue the crypt. They walk in silence till Robert pulls Ned to a halt. "I need you Ned," He exclaims. "I wish for you to come to Kings landing with me, you shall be anointed hand of the king." Ned pauses processing his Kings wishes. Ned bows to a knee, "I am not worthy your grace." He says. Robert chuckles "Get up Ned, we are supposed to rule together you helped me gain the Iron throne. Help me keep it." Ned nods and embraces his friend. "There is one way for us to stay together in Kings landing," Robert begins. "I have a son and you have a daughter. We must join houses Ned. Think about it." Robert pats Ned on the back and parts to his wife.

Across the other side of Winterfell Jamie Lannister was searching for his brother. Tyrion Lannister was a dwarf. He loved two things in the world. Whores and Wine. He was in Winterfell's brothel when his brother found him. "Have you ever heard of knocking on a closed door?" He said half naked with a whore. "The Starks are feeding us at dusk, I recommend you get ready brother." Jamie says. Tyrion nods in remark.

"I believe I have something that I'm doing right now, Jamie this is a once in a lifetime experience. Northern girls are the best." Tyrion compliments the whore, as though she cares about his compliments. She is only there for the money he will provide. "Sure, if it's a once in a lifetime experience then better make it quick." Jamie smiles and opens the door again, several more whores rush in to greet Tyrion with their cunts.

Jamie walks out the door pleased with his presentation, "close the door." Tyrion hollers however Jamie pays no mind to him and continues to walk.

The breeze whipped through Daenerys Targaryen's silver hair. Today was her final day in Valeria. Soon she'd be the wife or, slave of Khal Drogo. "Ah, there's the bride." Her brother Viserys says. She remains silent but walks towards her brother. "A gift from Valeria, isn't our host great?" He asks. Daenerys nods "We have been his guests for a year now, and yet he has not asked for anything." She says sluggishly. "He knows that when I redeem our family and take the Iron Throne that I won't forget my friends." Viserys beams.

"Touch the gift." Viserys instructs. Daenerys feels the soft linen dress she was given. He gives a smile to his sister then frowns. "You still slouch?" he says as a question and statement. "If you are to be the queen of Khal Drogo, you mustn't slouch." He declares.

"Let me see." He takes his sister by the shoulder and untie her current dress till nothing is covering her. Afraid her brother might get angry Daenerys doesn't move exposing herself to her brother and the maid around them. Inside she is weeping for her brother to stop his 'inspection' of perfectness.

He touches her moving his hands through her hair and touching her in places she had never wanted him to touch. In fact, he never wanted him to touch her. He lost his anger too often and she grew afraid of her sibling. He finally stopped and state "I need you to be perfect today. Can you do that for me." Daenerys's lip quivered.

Viserys rolled his eyes. "You wouldn't want to wake the dragon, would you?" He asks timid yet rising in aggression. "No." Daenerys says faintly. Viserys nods and walks away. Daenerys turns and mope towards her bath. The maids had warned her not to go in yet, it was much to hot. She climbed in with no hesitation.

The water had no effect on her even though it was steaming. She lay herself as though everything was fine. A nearby maid stand in shock.

After the bath Daenerys climbed and put on the lovely blue linen gown she had been given. She accompanied her brother at the front of their host's home. There they waited for Khal Drogo to arrive.

"Where is he?" Viserys probed. "The Dothraki are not known for punctuality." Their host responds. Soon they hear the clops of horses. Four Dothraki gallop into the vicinity, bear chest and covered in war paint they trot towards Daenerys.

One Dothraki had a long goatee and hair. He was Khal Drogo. His eyes gleam at her. The host walks toward Drogo. "Let me introduce my honored guests, this is Viserys Targaryen third of his name. Rightful king of the Andale and the first men. And his sister Daenerys Targaryen." Daenerys begins to approach but is pulled to a halt by her brother.

"Do you see his blade. Covered with blood stains yes?" He begins, "Dothraki kill their opponents and cut off their heads. Khal Drogo is undefeated. And you shall be queen." He smiles sharply. Daenerys has shivers, yet she still approaches Drogo when her brother allows her to.

She approaches her new husband hoping he would not take her, her lips are apart, so her teeth show wind moving though, making it burn. She reaches Drogo expecting him to either take her or slap her away. He did neither, instead he just stared at her for a few moments and left his men following.

"Where is he going?" Viserys says in alarm. Daenerys feels as though she has won against Drogo's marriage. "Did he like her?" her brother asks. "Trust me your grace, we would know if he didn't like her." Their host explains.

Those words changed Daenerys's thoughts and now she was worried.

Later Viserys and their host are discussing when Daenerys shall be married to Drogo, she is sitting nearby listening. "When is she too be married to Drogo?" Viserys asks. "Soon." The host responds. "I don't want to marry Khal Drogo." Daenerys chimes. "I just want to go home." She adds. Viserys turns to Daenerys. Glaring at her, "What?" He asks sharp. "You want to go home, so do I but how do you presume we go home to Westeros?" Daenerys looks at her feet in fear, realizing she just awoke the dragon. "I don't know." She says in a small voice. "We are going to marry you to Drogo and we are going to have an army and ships and we are going to retake Kings Landing. And I shall be king!" Viserys barks.

Daenerys feels like she's melting under her brother's anger. "I would let his entire camp fuck you. All 42,000 men and the horses if I must." He sneers. He is belittling his own sister as a whore, when he is forcing her to do it.

He grips her chin and kisses her fore head. Daenerys feels fear and hatred but cannot do anything to her brother. She can only hope things won't be as rough as Viserys described.

"Do you believe Joffrey will like me, or do you think he'll think I'm ugly." Sansa questions her mother. Un shocked by her daughter's question Catelyn replies. "If he does think you are ugly, then he is the stupidest prince I have ever seen." She smiles at her daughter, "He is so handsome." Sansa says dreamily, Catelyn rolls her eyes. "When are we too be married? Sooner or later?" Sansa asks. "We don't even know if you are to marry that boy, your father hasn't agreed yet." Catelyn huffs. Sansa looks at her mother bewildered, "Why would father say no? He would be the second most powerful man in the seven kingdoms."

Beginning to get annoyed by her daughter's questions. Catelyn stops brushing Sansa's hair. "Your father would have to leave his home, Winterfell. He would have to leave me; do you believe he wants that?" He asks. Sansa shook her head. "But please mother, it's the only thing I've ever wanted. Make father say yes." She begged. Catelyn was upset her daughter believed that Ned would leave his place at Winterfell.

Later that night it was time to feast. The cooks had served crispy rabbit and cooked venison. There were vegetables and of course wine and ale. The children had to drink water. Catelyn sat with Cersei watching as the king grabbed the drink bearer and began kissing her. 'He is going to whore his way through Winterfell' Catelyn thought.

Cersei just frowned at the sight and continued to eat her food.

Outside the pavilion Jon was practicing with his sword. He did not favor crowds or feasts. So, he practiced, slicing the training dummy hay slowly creeping out of its cuts. He hacked and hacked at the dummy, till someone called to him. A familiar voice. He turned to see his uncle with open arms. "Uncle Benji." He smiled.

"How are you lad?" Benji asked. "Bored of the feast." Jon replied. "Well with that sword work, you could be a watcher of the nights watch." Benji compliment. Jon smiled at his uncle. "Take me with you when you leave then." He says confident. His uncle sighs. He stares Jon in the eyes. "I don't know Jon." Benji sighs. "Ask father I know he will say yes. Just ask him." Jon begs. Benji becomes serious, "Do you know what you would miss out?" He inquires. "No family, you cannot raise children or be a father." "I know this, and I don't care about that." Jon says sharply.

Benji grins at his nephew. He looks toward the dining pavilion. "Perhaps I should save your father from his guests, yes?" Benji strolls toward the door.

Leaving Jon alone again.

Inside Benji accompanied his brother, they discussed the boy Ned had decapitated and the white walkers the boy was speaking of. Mid conversation Robb embraced his uncle. They spoke for a while sharing stories.

Across the room, Cersei and Catelyn still stare at Robert and his whore. He began squeezing, the women's ass. They seemed to be enjoying themselves however Cersei was not.

She despised her husband, always whoring with every girl he sees. She wishes that something would happen to Robert, so her son could inherit the Iron throne.

Sansa approached the table where Catelyn and Cersei sat. "You are very pretty, how old are you?" Cersei request. "Thirteen your grace." Sansa answers. Cersei continues to interrogate Sansa without knowing. "your tall for thirteen," She compliment. "Have you bled?" Sansa's eyes dart the room staring at her mother and the queen and the walls around them. She finally answers. "No, your grace."

Cersei stare coldly at the child. "Your dress, did you brand it yourself." Cersei asks. Sansa is glad the questions have changed and has a sigh of relief. "Yes, your grace." She replies. Cersei smiles then says one final statement to Sansa. "You must make me a dress someday, such talent you have." She smiles then shoos the girl back to her seat. "Such beauty wasted away while she's up here." Cersei say coldly. Catelyn is offended but cannot say a word to the queen.

When Sansa reaches her seat, she gossips to her friend about what the queen had asked and of course about how she will marry the handsome prince. Prince Joffrey is eyeing Sansa from a few tables away. She smiled at him and went back to gossiping.

Arya began to spoon her food, she flung a mixture of meat and vegetables onto Sansa's face. The goop slid down Sansa's face. "Arya!" She whined. Arya giggled and prepared another catapult of food. Robb chuckled at his siblings' fight, but he got a signal from his mother to end it. He frowned at the fun ending but got up from his chair and walked to Arya. "Its time for bed." He said as he picked her from her seat. "What no." she fought against Robb clearly wanting to stay. "Its not me its mother." He smiles.

After that was settled Sansa and her friend continued to chat.

Later that night Ned and his wife Catelyn lay together in bed consulting the idea of going to the capital. Ned thought it may be a promising idea. The Starks would have more power then before. But Catelyn was still torn of the fact that her husband would be so far away for so long. "When did Robert get so fat?" Ned asked. Catelyn smiled and reply "Only when he isn't with a whore does he eat." The two laughed at the thought.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "It is Maester Luwin, he says its urgent." Says the guard knocking. "Let him in." Catelyn says. Maester Luwin hobbles into the room. "It's a note, from your sister my grace." He exclaims. Shook Catelyn takes the note. She read the note to herself then threw it into the hearth. "What did it say?" Ned pried. Catelyn's jaw flapped. "She says she fled Kings Landing to go back to the Vale. She says Jon Arryn wasn't took by the flu but murdered." She paused. "By the Lannister's." She said in a lower tone.

Ned stared at his wife. "She is a fresh widow, she doesn't know what she's speaking of." He responds.

Catelyn shook her head. "No, my sister knows what she is talking about. These words must not ever leave this room."

Maester Luwin agrees with Catelyn and together the three ponder the news they just heard.

Sitting on the edge of a cliff made Daenerys slightly uncomfortable, but she did so with her 'husband'. She hated her brother and was shocked by what she was going to live with. At her wedding, she sat atop a leather seat while gifts of snakes, books and weapons were given. However, the food was the worst. Cooked animals steamed over fire but flies surrounding the meat. Her husband sat next to her drinking his ale from the horn of some creature. Men had sex with women in the crowd. Many men fought over one women.

Right in front of her two men got in a fight over a whore, at first it was a fist fight. Punching and kicking. Causing their faces to cover in red. But soon swords were involved. The men clashed, slicing and swooping at each other. Either blocking or dodging the swings. One of the two failed to dodge a slice and his stomach opened, flowing with blood and his organs falling out. The victories Dothraki sliced the hair of the loser off and threw it to his king.

Viserys stared at the sight form the sidelines in shock. The host had come along as well. "There has to be at least three deaths at an Dothraki marriage or it is considered boring." He explained. Viserys nod.

Daenerys was horrified by what she saw, however someone approached her with a new gift. "History of Westeros for the new Khaleesi." The man claimed. He was older then Drogo, maybe in his late thirties. "Thank you, are you from Westeros?" Daenerys asked. The man nod, "Sir Jorah Mormont of bear island."

Daenerys smiles, And Jorah walks away.

Next a few men bring a box to Daenerys. 'What is it?' she wonders. The men open it and three colorful stones sit inside. "Dragon eggs from the shadow lands Daenerys, they are stone but shall stay beautiful forever." Her host says.

She stares at the eggs in admiration. "thank you." She says. The men bow and walk away. Daenerys takes one of the eggs. She looks upon it, looking at every detail till Drogo stands. She puts the egg away and follows Drogo, all the guests watch as she follows her husband. At the end Drogo shows her, a white as snow horse.

Jorah follows her and watches. "Jorah, I do not know how to say thank you in Dothraki." Daenerys admits. Jorah frowns. "There is no word for thank you in the Dothraki language." Drogo hoists Daenerys onto her horse and her climbs to his. Viserys strolls to Daenerys. "Make him happy." He says. His eyes narrow sharp on Daenerys.

Drogo takes the lead and the two gallops to a private cliff over looking the sunset. Daenerys gleams into the sun, she hopes there is some way out of this, she doesn't want to lose her youth yet, not with this _savage_.

Drogo walks to her and strokes her silver hair. Daenerys begins to tear. He moves his hand to her face and wipes the liquid away. "No." He says deep. "Can we not do this." Daenerys says frail. "No." Drogo says again. "Is no the only word you know?" Daenerys asks bitterly. Once more Drogo repeats "No."

He unstraps her dress. Daenerys begins to tear again. The dress slides off and herself is revealed. She covers herself with her hands but Drogo rebuke. He pulls her arms away and bends her over. What happens next makes Daenerys want to jump over the cliff.

Cersei and Jamie are no where to be seen at Winterfell. "Rough night?" askes Sandor Clegane. Or the hound as a nickname. "You can say." Tyrion responds. The two are putting on their boots. "Are you going on the hunt?' asks the hound. "Yes, best spear in Westeros." Tyrion beams with pride. "Its not hunting if you buy it." The hound snickers.

"Oh, fuck off." Tyrion sighs.

Over to the East of Winterfell, Bran is climbing. Up and up, step by step. He reaches the top of the tower and hears a noise. He shimmies to the right and peers through the gap, inside was the Lannister twins, Jamie and Cersei. Making love? Bran questioned himself. Cersei looked up and saw the boy. "JAMIE!" she squeals.

Jamie launch to his feet rapping a robe around himself. "Wait a minute." He grips Bran by the shoulder. "Like to climb?" He asks. Bran nods terrified of Jamie. "He saw us!" Cersei continues to wail. "Oh, shut up." Jamie yells. "how old are you boy?" He asks, "Ten." Bran blurts.

Jamie chuckles. "Ah the things I do for love." He says before he pushes Bran out the window.

Bran fell to the bottom of the tower and everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**The first chapter was a test, to see my capability to write in this setting. I believe it turned out well and therefore the story shall have my own events starting in this chapter. Enjoy.**

"Oh, my poor boy, I told you not to climb." Catelyn Wept. She kneels next to her son who was laying in his bed. It had been three moons since they had find Bran laying at the bottom of the broken tower.

Many had seen his fall in Winterfell and had told Catelyn. She had fears that he would never wake from his long slumber. "What ever will we do?" she asked her husband, Ned. Ned stare grim at his son, "I am not sure." He replied.

Ned had thoughts, that he had not yet wanted to share with his wife. She would be broken. Ned stand from his chair and walk out his son's room. He stepped through the corridors, grief with every step. He had never wanted to lose any of his children.

' _Oh, by the old gods, what shall I do?'_ He thought. He approached Robb, his eldest son. Robb stood strong, not looking as though he would break. However, Ned knew that on his inside, Robb was aching. "Is he going to be fine?" Robb asks. "I'm not sure." Ned replies. Robb turns to face away his father. "Then what is it we are going to do?" Robb demand.

Ned turns from his son and continues to walk. Robb turns and begins to weep. King Robert had been waiting in his chambers with his wife. "The hunt is off." He heaves. Cersei stares at her husband, a frown forming. ' _I did it, I plunged this kingdom into chaos.'_ She thought proudly. Such villainy is inhumane, and she knew however she loved her brother. More than any other.

She would keep any secret of this dept to herself if it meant protecting her love. King Robert stands from his bed and walks to the door. He creaks the old wood open and steps out. "I am going to find Ned." He discloses.

He hobbles through the hallways, drunk from last night. "Too much wine." He sputters. He reaches the dining room. "Maybe some more wine." He says smiling. He takes a cup and pours the purple liquid into it. He drinks it down, then wishes for more.

He pours and drinks until he had forgotten why he had left his chambers. "Why in the hell am I here!" He bellowed. Then collapsed to the floor. The cold stone touched his face and he went to a swift sleep.

Arya strolled through the castle, unknowing of the tragedy that occurred to Bran. She found Jon and begin to conversate. "What is happening around here?" She asks. Jon eyes her, he heaves a large sigh and decides to break her the news. "Bran fell from the tower." He says in a small voice.

Arya stare at the ground, studying every pebble. "When did this happen?" She pries. Jon kneels to his step sister, he puts a shoulder on her shoulder. "Arya. It happened two moons ago, I'm sorry no one told you." Arya stares into Jon's eyes. She grew attached to Jon. Even if he wasn't full blood. He was still family.

She wouldn't grow bitter with him because of her parents. Arya embraced Jon. He gripped her tight then let her go. "Go on now, you should speak to your parents." Jon encouraged. Arya simply nod and turn away. That evening she found herself in Bran's room. She watcher her brother sleep. Even though they weren't twins, many people believed so. Arya was a year younger then Bran but wanted to do what he did.

She wanted to be adventurous and courageous. And be a knight. She leaned over Bran and kissed his forehead. She was about to walk out the door when her mother stepped inside. When she saw Arya, she froze. Arya glared at her mother. "You should have told me." She growled, then swiftly stepped out the door. Catelyn stood in shock, wondering to as how or why Arya had known Bran was injured and why she came to see him.

She sat at her chair and watched over her son.

Theon walked with Ned. "Lord Stark, what is it we shall do of Bran?" Theon inquired. He felt as though he was entitled to the same knowledge Robb and Sansa were too know. Even if Ned wasn't his father nor Lady Catelyn, He was abducted by them at youth. The least they could do is treat him with the same respect. Ned frowned at Theon. "Why is it you ask?" Ned asks.

Theon bites his lip, "Just curious, Lord Stark." Ned ignores Theon's question. "Stay here I have to find the King." He instructs. Theon nod and leans against the wall. Ned parade through the entire castle searching for Robert. He checked his chambers, the courtyard. And the brothel. Finally, after a long search he found the King. Unconscious in the dining room.

"Oh, you stupid drunk bastard." Ned huffs. He picks up the King and sits him upright in a chair. "Your grace!" He hollers. Startled Robert wakes up and bangs his chubby face into Ned's. Ned's nose starts to bleed. And Robert gives a chuckle. "You never wake a sleeping man." Robert tease. Ned wipes his nose and notices the blood running. "Yes, your grace." He replies. He gathers his senses. "Your grace, I've decided to become your hand."

"Great, lets go then." Robert says cheerfully. Ned is confused. "What about my son? The one that just fell from a fucking tower?" Ned asks irritable. He does not like the kings attitude. Leaving his son as he lays in bed, broken. "Your son will be fine, if he still lives now then he shall wake." Robert adds. Ned rolls his eyes but agrees. "When shall we leave?" Ned questions. Robert pats Ned on the back. "Now."

Daenerys watched her husband from the tent. She loathed the Dothraki king. He payed no attention to her except for when he wanted her for sex. She hated the cruelty of the Dothraki, they raped the women here. But of course, no one seemed to bat an eye. There was nothing left for Daenerys, she didn't want to live her days as the Khaleesi of this bastard. She would do anything. And that's what she chose to do.

She had decided that, that night she would kill Drogo. She was smothering in grief and misery in this place. She devised a plan to kill Drogo and escape. She planned to plant a dagger in Drogo's heart as he _raped_ her. ' _Where shall I go?'_ She thought. "Perhaps I shall flee to Meereen." She says aloud. But a hand maiden of hers steps inside.

"My lady?" She asks confused. Daenerys zips around and glares at the maiden. "What did you hear?" She growled, "Just Meereen my lady." The maiden replied. "That's far away my lady I don't believe we will be going there." Daenerys sighs. "How do you do it." She asks. "Do what exactly?" the maiden replies.

"Live with these savages!" Daenerys bursts. "I see, I have been with the Dothraki since I was nine. You get used to it." The maiden sighs bitterly. Daenerys gazes at the Maiden. "Tell me how you deal with it. But first give me your name."

"Doreah." Doreah replies. Doreah begins to teach Daenerys the art of seduction. "I've done this for fifteen years." She boasts. Daenerys couldn't imagine Doreah was nine years older then her. Daenerys had only been with the pleasure house for a few weeks yet hates the place where as Doreah feels calm and normal here. Doreah climbed atop Daenerys and showed her how to act against Drogo's wills. Daenerys used this opportunity to learn.

Perhaps she will not be killing Drogo just yet.

Outside Jorah wandered. He had not known what to do as the camp lay dormant for a few days. He decided to take this downtime to make something for Daenerys. Something to help her with the struggles of… this place. He fashioned a blade from steel and. It was a short blade, a knife. He created a hilt using wood. He carved the hilt and wrapped leather around creating a comfortable grip. When he finished he entered Daenerys tent.

When he gazes upon Doreah and Daenerys he faltered, "Uh, Daenerys. Is this the wrong time?" He wondered. Alarmed Daenerys pushes Doreah off and explains. "Jorah, Doreah was only teaching me to handle my husband." Jorah chuckles and nods. "A gift for you." Jorah kneels and holds up the knife. "I made it myself." He says. Daenerys takes the blade with appreciation. "Thank you, Jorah, but isn't it late for more gifts?" She asks.

"Never Daenerys." Jorah beams. He bows and walks out the tent. "what a kind man." Doreah states. "Yes, indeed." Daenerys replies.

Soon Doreah is back to teaching young Daenerys how to handle a Dothraki when he is hungry for sex. "It takes much time, but you seem to have a general understanding. Just don't get hurt my lady." Doreah chides. "Don't call me my lady, call me Daenerys." She said kindly. Doreah nod. Then exits the tent.

Daenerys lays in her bed staring at the roof of the tent. She swiftly falls asleep. She dreams of many things that please her. Things she has since left behind. She imagines the Iron throne. In all its glory and sitting upon it is Viserys. The tyrant brother of hers. And where is Daenerys? On the sidelines. Taking no power from the victory, she's only a tool in Viserys game. As soon as he gets what he wants he shall toss her aside.

She wakes startled with Drogo above her. He grabs her and forces her down, "No." She argue. He forces her harder. "NO!" she yells. Startled, Drogo leans back. Daenerys stands and works through what Doreah taught her. It seemed to please Drogo and it didn't cause Daenerys harm. She was pleased with herself. "Stop," she turned to Drogo. She kissed him profusely.

She didn't have to love the savage, all she had to do is please him to the point he'll leave. Once he has finished he nods, completely confused to what had happened and steps out. Once out Doreah rushes in. "How did it go?" She asked repeatedly. "I did it." Daenerys replies happily. The two girls hug, they know now that they will be friends for some time.

They sit, Daenerys eyes the dragon eggs she had been given. She had not touched them since the wedding. She believes she can bring the creatures to life, somehow. She picks the eggs up and puts them in a nearby fire.

They steam among touch. "Daenerys no." Doreah warns. But Daenerys continues. After moments of sitting on the fire the eggs were engulfed in flames and smoke. She touches the eggs and holds them, however Doreah grabs the eggs so they wouldn't burn her queen. With affect, the eggs burnt Doreah but when she looks at Daenerys's hands. They were unharmed and perfectly fine.

Doreah eyes Daenerys confused but remembers that she is a Targaryen, she cannot be burnt or harmed by fire. Or so the stories say. Daenerys comes to her friends aid. "Are you hurt?" She asks. Doreah smiles kindly, "No." she replies. Daenerys holds her friend. Daenerys is truly contrite.

"I'm so sorry." Daenerys apologizes. "I don't know what came over me." Doreah nod, understanding. She leaves Daenerys still curious about the eggs. She replaces the eggs on the fire. They steam and whiz. The embers of the fire warm the eggs. Daenerys picks the eggs up and feels them, alive and warm. She gasps in shock, then puts the eggs away.

She knows the time will come when she will be able to use the eggs to hatch dragons.

Jon prances the halls of Winterfell. He notices the people of Winterfell, distraught and unorganized. They had heard of Bran's fall. And though they had no connection to him, blood wise. They cared for the boy. Jon understood this is what it was to be a good leader. Your people admire you and your family. They trust your judgement. "Hello bastard." A voice says from behind.

Jon winces at the name, it offends him. He turns and sees Tyrion Lannister. "What do you want _dwarf_ " He sneers. Tyrion glares. "Perhaps we have gotten on the wrong foot." He says. Jon still watches Tyrion. Jon waits for the dwarf to say more. Tyrion sighs. "I heard you want to be part of the Nights Watch?"

Jon stares at the dwarf in incredulity, there couldn't be a way he knew of Jon's wish. Jon told no one except uncle Benjen. "You were eavesdropping!" Jon growls. "Maybe, or maybe not. The point is I can get what you want." Tyrion tells.

Jon wavers for a moment. He does know the dwarf, he'd heard stories, but he couldn't expect them to be true. His hesitance catches Tyrion. "No need to hesitate, it's a yes or no." Tyrion explains, Jon glares at the dwarf. "Yes, I'll do whatever I need to." Jon says desperately. Tyrion smiles, not kindly but not cruel. "Great, come with me." Tyrion gestures to a door.

Jon pushes the old door, it chirrs as he pushes. The two steps through the door way and into the corridor inside. Every haunting step echoes, down the tunnel and to whatever lies at the end. "Why are we here?" Jon questioned. "Because this is how your going to become a man of the nights watch." Tyrion replies.

' _I do not trust this man, but I wish to become a man of the Nights Watch. Under any circumstances.'_ Jon thought. Tyrion takes the lead, wobbling down the corridor. Jon slowly follows. "Is it hard to walk?" Jon tease. Tyrion bites his lip. "Sometimes." He admits. After a long stroll through the stone box, they open to a large room. Torches light the edges of the room. Jon has never seen this room.

"Where are we." Jon asks. "The old dining rooms." Tyrion explains. "I spent many nights in here." He recalls. Jon nod and stroll the room. "How is this going to work?" Jon inquires. "We wait." Tyrion says blankly. He hops into one of the seats surrounding a table. Jon sits across from him.

' _This is a trap._ ' Jon thinks, he flips open his scabbard just in case. Tyrion pulls wine from his coat. "You had that?" Jon asks, to start conversation. Tyrion nods. "It is always good to have spare wine." He says. "It is one of my personal rules." Jon doesn't understand the point but nods anyway.

"How long must we wait?" Jon yawns. "Little time." Tyrion points to the door, stepping through is Ned and Benjen. They sit at the table. "Hello Tyrion, thank you for being an escort. You can leave now." Tyrion nods and hobbles out of his seat. Then continues down the hall.

"Escort?" Jon mumbles. "So, I hear you wish to join the Night's Watch, is it true?" Ned heaves. "Yes, father I am ready." Jon begins. Ned holds his hand in a stopping signal. "What do you believe Benjen?" Ned asks. Benjen nods "I believe the boy is ready, he just needs proper guidance." Benjen analyze. The air seems to clear, with the positivity of Jon's uncle. Ned nod at the news. He comes to a decision.

"Benjen, I only allow Jon to become a man of the Night's Watch, if you and you alone are there to teach him." Ned justifies. Benjen contemplates the news. "Jon, I cannot leave my duties to teach you." Benjen explains, Jon feels his body shrivel. He feels as though the gravity pulls harder on him and he slinks. "That is why you'll have to come with me on my trips." Benjen grins.

Jon feels no weight, he stands and hugs his uncle and father. "Thank you." He huffs. "You should start packing. We leave at dawn." Benjen explains. Jon nods and darts down the hall.

Benjen and Ned conversate, "I will miss you brother, and Jon." Ned sighs. "To you as well." Benjen says with sorrow. He will not see his brother for many, many moons. They embrace each other. "Don't let Jon get killed." Ned orders. "Yes brother." Benjen replies.

Jon dashes up stairwells, past people and into his chambers. He opens a bag and throws cloaks and wears inside. Along with some food. He places his bag next to his bed and he huddles under his furs. He is ready to become a man of the Night's Watch.

The morning could not come slower. Jon's mind refused to rest and quicken the night. He lay there awake, wondering of all the wonderous tasks and jobs he would do as a man of the Night's Watch. He felt like a little kid, obsessing over something and never resting until what he wanted to happen.

' _I wonder what my first task will be.'_ He thought. _'hopefully something exciting.'_ Jon was wrong about everything he had hoped for.

Weeks passed with Daenerys, soon they had arrived in a quaint trading village. Daenerys moves with her maiden and guards. She searches for items that interest her. Something of beauty. Or of help to her on her journey back to Westeros. She approached a wine vendor. The man turned to face his customer but halt when he saw Daenerys. "Greeting, what would you like?" He asked sheepishly.

Daenerys didn't understand the man's actions, so she just continued as normal. "May I see you purest wine?" She requests. The man nods and turns to his rack. "How would one gain such money?" He asked smiling deviously. "I am the queen of this Dothraki hoard. I can get wine." Daenerys spats. She did not like this wine salesmen, he troubled her for some reason.

She took the wine he gave and decided to purchase it. Jorah came near watching the salesmen. He did not trust him either. The salesmen offered for Daenerys to drink the wine she purchased now. Jorah moved, he dart towards the action and snatched the wine. "I believe such an action would require you as well drinking the wine correct?" Jorah instructs.

The salesmen's face turns white as snow. He dashes away from Daenerys and Jorah and pushes through the crowded village. Jorah draws his sword and pursues the man. The salesmen push a shoves passerby, He pushed an elderly woman over a bridge and into the creek below.

When finally, cornered Jorah grabs the man by the neck. He violently shakes him till Daenerys arrived. "You mean to poison me?" She asks sharp. The man doesn't respond. He wiggles around but cannot escape the grip of Jorah. "What is it you want us to do my queen?" Jorah asks. "Kill him of course." Daenerys states bland. Jorah nods and pulls a dagger. He slits the man's throat and blood flows. A river of crimson leads to his feet.

Jorah wipes his blade and returns it to his scabbard. He drops the man from his grip and steps away. The gang leaves the body and returns to Drogo. Curious Drogo inquires what had happened. Jorah explains of the man attempting to poison Daenerys. Drogo is outraged, he orders his hoard to burn this village to ash and kill everyone. His hoard obeys and by sun down no one is left alive. Terrified of the horror, Daenerys stays in her tent. It did not much good, she could still here the mortifying screams of the villagers.

Doreah wobbles into the room. "Are you alright Daenerys?" She asks. "Yes, why?" Daenerys inquires. "You've been in your tent all evening." Doreah blabs. She hiccups and crashes to the ground. "Doreah!" Daenerys voice is full of alarm. She hops off her bed and rushes to her friend, she heaves her over and smacks her. She listens for a breath. She hears one and calms herself. "She must have had too much ale." Daenerys mumbles.

She pulls her friend to the bed and lifts her atop it. She wipes her wet brow and pours water on her head. Doreah wakes and pukes. "Too much ale." She whines and lays her head down. Daenerys chuckles and sets the water next Doreah. She steps out the tent when she realizes it's gotten quiet. So quite one could hear the buzzing of a bee. She saw no one, and this made her uncomfortable.

She steps through the wet mud. It used to be dry dirt. She looks around but sees no one. It's as through every just vanished, even the Dothraki. _'Where is_ _ **everyone**_ _?'_ She wonders. She picks up a stick near her feet and chucks it at a tent. She expects someone to step out and ask why she threw a stick at them. But no one came. The air became misty and full of humidity. She lost all vision except for a few feet.

Daenerys is troubled and is gaining fear. She hears footsteps in front of her but sees no one. The atmosphere is eerie, and Daenerys begins to panic. She bolts for her tent and lunges inside. She finds a startled Doreah hugging the furs. "There…" She begins. Daenerys spots a shadow flow behind Doreah. She smacks Doreah out of the way and looks for the cause of the shadow.  
She finds nothing, and stares puzzled.

"What in the name is going on?" Daenerys asks tempered. Doreah makes an unhuman squeal. Daenerys spins around swift, she sees Doreah. White as a ghost staring at a man with a knife drawn, his eyes locked on Daenerys. Red as fire and full of rage. He charges and attempts to pierce her.

She dodges and rolls to her left and grabs a fire poker. She struggles against the man, he looms over her, he thrust downward straight towards her head. Daenerys dodges the blade again and thrust upward with her poker. It punctures his skin and he wails. The sizzle of his skin makes Daenerys shiver. She pushes the poker farther and farther into the man's stomach. He finally limps over and tumbles to her right.

Daenerys lays on the ground, shaken from her assassination attempt. _'Twice in one day!'_ She thinks stressfully. Doreah tip toes to Daenerys, "Are you alright?" She asks, terrified. Daenerys nods and Doreah hoists her up. "We must find the Dothraki." Daenerys declares. Confused Doreah approaches the tent opening and uncurls the cloth. Walking around are all the Dothraki. "But." Daenerys begins, she stops and just decides to sleep.

She curls her furs around her and whisks to a trance. Slowly time passes while she sleeps, hours pass, and it becomes a calm morning. Daenerys flutters her eyes open and searches for Doreah, her room is empty, so she rises. She uncurls her body from the bed and stretches. Bones pop and she slumps. She rubs her tired eyes and spots something interesting.

The body of the attacker was gone. She assumed Doreah had taken it away or asked someone to move it away. Daenerys huffed and heavily stepped to the front of her tent. She opened the flaps and stepped into the morning world. The Dothraki packed they're belongs and were preparing to move camp.

Daenerys searches for someone of use, someone to speak to. She scurried through the crowds, like a frantic animal searching for its mother. She crashes into someone, he hoists her up and greets her. "Hello Daenerys." He smiles. She smiles in return and greets Jorah "Good morning."

"Are you alright?" Jorah asks thoughtfully. "Yes, I'm fine." She replies. "Where are we moving too?" She gestures around. "We are heading towards Qarth, it's a gift from Drogo. He wishes to put himself on the iron throne due to the attacker yesterday."

Daenerys nod solemnly. "Which one exactly?" She inquires. "I beg your pardon? There was another?" Jorah asks with a sharp tone. "Last night a man came into my tent with a dagger and attempted…" Daenerys voice broke and she crumbled to the dirt. She began crying miserably. "Why me?" She whimpered. Jorah lifted her up to her feet and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"It was your bloodline Daenerys, you are chosen to be the queen." He halted but continued. "And I will never let anyone hurt you, my queen." He said with compassion. She smiled sweetly, "Thank you Jorah."

He nods and lead her to her horse. He lifted her to her saddle. "We will begin moving shortly, just relax Daenerys." Jorah says. "Alright." Daenerys responds. She hangs her head low, close to her horses mane. She drifts one final time before moving.

The sun peers over Winterfell's countryside. Jon is already awoken and readying for the trip north. He calms himself, so he doesn't seem so childish in front of his uncle. He gathers his satchel and heads to the gates.

He greets the people of Winterfell one final time. For soon he would be gone, and he didn't know how long it would be till he saw them again. He approached Maester Luwin. "Farewell Maester." He beams.

Luwin nods and pats Jon on the back, "We hope you come to see us someday."

"I will try." Jon responds, he turns and approaches his father and Lady Catelyn. He saw Catelyn stare at him, her eyes puffy and red from crying. She slouched, only up because Ned was propping her. "Be careful." Ned paused. "Son."

Jon keeps his expression hardened, "I will father." He replies. Lady Catelyn does something that alarmed Jon.

She pulled him into a hug. "I'm sorry Jon, for how I've treated you as you've grown. You have turned into a nice young man." She kissed his cheek and let go. Ned didn't seem startled by Lady Catelyn's outburst. More as though she had told him about it beforehand.

Ned gripped his sons hand and pulls him into a hug as well. He let go and shooed him. Jon strolled cheerfully to the gate and was greeted by Benjen. "Good morning." Benjen murmur.

"Good morning." Jon paused. He contemplated why Benjen seemed preoccupied. The thought was waved off however when the began to The Wall.

Ned waved his son goodbye, He was afraid he'd never see him again. He stumbled back inside and slouched against the wall. It was cold and hard, of course. ' _Now what is it I do now?'_ He pondered. His back ached, everything ached. He only wishes that his Jon will come back and Bran wakes.

Ned scowls at the floor, so much negativity has come the pass few days. He didn't wish to leave his wife, but it seemed to be his responsibility to Robert. His wife stepped through the doorway and kneeled next to Ned. "It's a mess yet everything will work out, correct?" She asked. "Aye." Ned responds quietly. Catelyn watches his husband with warmth. She loved him very and didn't wish for him to leave, but she accepted it. "Go with Robert, I'll be fine." She said understandingly.

Ned nod, he seemed strong but inside he was whimpering furiously. Catelyn kissed his cheek and pulled yanked him up. They strolled the castle arm in arm. They gleamed upon the people of Winterfell. They circled the castle sharing remarks. "Robert has gotten a bit large, hasn't he?" Catelyn says blunt. "Yes, he has." Ned chuckles. He found it ludicrous that Robert had grown so large.

He may have changed on the outside, however inside he's still the jaunty friend he always had. "I recall all the times we shared," Ned recalls. "We would drink and pair with the amorous girls in the city."  
Catelyn rolls her eyes. "How many did you have?" She asks derisive. Ned grins, "I was cleaner then Robert, I only had perhaps three a week. He had five or more a day." Ned cracks. Catelyn exhales heavily and leans closer to Ned. "No more of that when you go back with him." She orders. "I'm pass that my love, nothing of the such will ever happen."

Catelyn nods. "Your words will be remembered." She giggles. The two ambles towards the room, they take the key and unlock the door. The step inside and close the door. They lay in their bed. Ned spills wine into two silver chalices. The purple juice drains to the last drop into the cups and they drink. It doesn't take long till they're intoxicated and sleeping wistfully. Unbeknownst to the lovers is the man waiting, in the closet.

From below in Winterfell screams can be heard, a horse has trampled the King's Jester. His screams are cold and loud. None are near to help, and the Jester is slowly dying, "HELP PLEASE!" He wails. Inside the castle the people partied, still. They drank and ate. Not concerned of anything or anyone. The Jester continued to howl in pain. Until someone unfamiliar came from the shadows.

The man was wearing black robes. And a cowl covering his head. The man spoke deeply, "Silence, everything will be over soon." The Jester couldn't make much of the man's face, only his crooked smile. "Please, help me." The Jester cries. The man pulls a silver blade. The hilt is etched with gold. The dagger has words across the blade. It read "Reaper av menn"

The young boy could'nt understand the words inscribed across the blade. Yet he felt he had the idea of what was going to happen. "Please." The boy begged. The man eyed the boy, no remorse in his eyes. The man stabbed the boy in the head, the boy didn't scream. He slumped over, dead. The man pulled the dagger from the boys scull and wiped the red away. He holstered the knife and moved to the shadows.


	3. Chapter 3

The spring air was refreshing, Jon took in as much as he could. Soon the only air he'd breath would be cold and harsh. His horse trot slowly along the path, he followed his uncle and some of his men. Benjen seemed to have been drifting in his thoughts. Jon decided it was best to not provoke his uncle.

His mind went adrift. ' _Have I made a mistake?'_ He thought. The thought had come to him when he thought of his family. _'I can't have a family of my own.'_ He concludes. The thought hadn't bugged him till he realized what he would be missing.

He would never be aloud to marry, father children. He would not even be aloud to lay with a woman. The thoughts didn't seem awful till he realized what it meant. The thoughts troubled him for many hours until he was shaken by Benjen. "Are you alright?" Benjen test. Surprised Jon shakes his head. "I'm fine." He responds.

Benjen nods. In trust he doesn't believe Jon, but he doesn't think the best way to ask is by pry.

The sky became an apricot color. The Sun was laying in the West and the Moon rose in the East. Jon and the group continued North. The young men chat and banter amongst themselves. The old drank ale and half heartedly slept. Jon watched as one older man slept and nearly fell off his horse.

"Not much sleep at the wall?" He asked his uncle. "No, most men receive about six hours of sleep, that's the Stewards. Soldiers usually sleep for four hours." Benjen responds.

Jon takes in the knowledge. He will not get much sleep, so he plans to take this time to do just that.

Winterfell is calming after Bran's fall. The castle has grown organized over the month. And now Ned leaves to become the hand of the King. Ned saunters toward the King and his convoy. "Are we ready my King?" He asks. King Robert turns, "Yes Ned, wont this be clever." He grins cheerfully. Ned keeps a plain face, "Yes my king." He utters. The convoy starts. Ned turns to his wife Catelyn. "I will visit." He promises. "Are the girls ready?" Catelyn blurts.

Ned responds "Yes, of course." He points to the nearest carriage. Catelyn nods and grab hold of Ned. "Don't hurt yourself please." She mumbles. Ned pulls his wife in. He kisses her, her lips warm and the faintest taste of cinnamon across. After finished she steps back, "Goodbye my love." She sobs. Ned mounts his horse and gallops to the Kings carriage.

Catelyn waved until every knight, prince, or amuser left the castle. After they had all left she wept, she consoles herself as she walks towards Maester Luwin's chambers. She knocks weakly. Maester Luwin unbolted the locks and open the door. "Ah, yes my Grace?" He inquires.

"I am here to speak with you about the young boy we found last night." Catelyn explains eagerly. "Of course." Maester Luwin responds. He gestures to come inside. Catelyn sits on a chair near a desk. Luwin sits atop his bed. "What is it you wish to discuss?" Luwin asks. One question stood out to Catelyn, "What killed the boy?" She wonders.

Luwin took a pause, struggling to explain. "We found two probable causes of death my grace. One of which is a stab wound on the forehead. The other being something crushed him, something large enough to break his ribs."

' _What could have caused this?'_ Catelyn pondered. Her face was still flush from whimpering. "Is something the matter my grace?" Luwin pry. "Everything is fine." Catelyn discloses. "I must think about this potential murder, someone could be next."

"Of course, my grace." Luwin opened the door. Catelyn rushed to Brandon's room. She fears that the murderer could be attempting to pick off the Starks. She reached the door and instructed the guards to be aggressive towards any figures other than maiden. She opened the door and stepped inside.

Catelyn knelt next to Bran. "Oh, my poor boy, when will you wake." She heaved. She watched Summer, Bran's wolf pup playfully charging its tail. "Mutt" She says faintly bitter. She points her finger to let him gnaw on it.

It doesn't hurt much, just a slight chewing feeling. The wolf stopped it's chewing however and stared at the window. He forms a hostile growl. A wisp a wind flows into the room and a black robed figure appears.

Catelyn is startled by the figure, she is about to signal the guards but can't seem to form the words. "Who in the hell are you?" She asks bitter. "An assassin sent to kill your boy and you my Grace." The figure sneers. Catelyn can't move, she wishes to but her muscles refuse.

"What are you doing to me?" She pries, attempting to stall. The killer wavers the question. "It doesn't matter, you will be dead soon enough." He says cruelly. Unbeknownst to him Summer creeps. He creeps slowly around the chambers, lurking in the shadows just out of view. The pup reaches the back of the killer and attacks. It pounces and chaws the mans arm.

The killer wails and kicks Summer. He winces and falls to the ground. Catelyn lets out a sigh of sorrow, her only chance was that mutt and its dead now. Along with her and her son. The assassin collects himself and pulls a dagger from his robe. The silver blade glints in the sun sets light shimmering through the window. It has a gold etched hilt and across the blade were inscriptions. "Reaper av Menn." Catelyn reads.

"You use the Old Tongue." Catelyn clarifies. The killers hollow smile frightens Catelyn. The cowl over his face is etched in more Old Tongue. "Yes, I've always been fond of the language of the first men. It reminds me of what we used to be…" He pauses. "Before bastards like you were born." He finished harsh.

He approaches Catelyn knife drawn, ready to take all life from her. He placed the knife beneath her neck. "Ready to die, Grace." He smiles coldly. Before he can execute Catelyn, Summer pounces again. Ripping at the assassins throat. The room flowed red with blood, tainting the floor. "GUARDS!" Catelyn wail, the guards bust inside the room. They see Summer gnawing on the neck of the intruder, and instinctively point their weapons at him.

He whimpered at the numerous weapons. "Not the mutt, the man." Catelyn says sardonically. The guards release the aggression towards Summer and move it towards the dead man. They lift the corpse up and flip it over. The black cowl once etched with gold words from old tongue, now was bright red. They ripped off the cowl to reveal the man beneath.

He seemed to be older then Catelyn expect. About 54 as a guess. His face was roughish, covered with scars of old and new. His eyes brown, still cold and hollow. His neck still gushing gore, "Get him out of here, order maiden to clean this mess up." Catelyn ordered. "Yes, your Grace." The guards comply. They hoist the body and hall it to the infirmary. Maiden rush in to clean the gore covering the floor.

"I'm so sorry my Grace, this attack must have been traumatic." A maiden condoles. Catelyn doesn't mutter a word, she sits at the edge of Bran's cot, along with Summer.

Her face shows no emotion, just blank. As her thoughts. She can only think of one person. Ned, he left her just that morning. She could only hope that he was alright. The maiden took time to clean the mess, but Catelyn didn't mind, she stood after time and crept out the door to the hallway. She stumbled down the stone walls. She nearly collapsed, leaning against the cold stone bricks for support.

She clawed the cracks to move. Her fingers bled, but she reached her chambers. She fell through the door and onto the stone. She shivered, the stone was frigid. She did her best to reach her bed. Crawling across the floor, liked a cripple. She reached the bed and clung to the sheets. Catelyn did not know why so suddenly she was weak. Catelyn used all willpower to stand. Her legs wobbled and felt as though they would break.

Her back felt as though she was carrying the weight of the world. She collapsed into the bed, she adjusted herself best she could and pulled the skins over. She felt warm. And Catelyn slept.

The horde galloped across deserts and through tiny oasis's. They moved West, for reasons Daenerys didn't know. They had not stopped to form a camp in many days. This was not usual.

Daenerys guide her horse towards Doreah. "When will we set a camp?" Daenerys asked blunt. "I'm not sure." Doreah says. "It is unlike the Dothraki to go this long without a camp." _'Peculiar.'_ Daenerys thought. For what reason would not set camp, at least for a few hours. "Why do we keep heading West?" Daenerys pondered. Doreah shrugs, "They could be heading towards a new village for pillaging." Doreah concludes.

Daenerys hater the raiding of poor towns, but she had to deal with it while she was here. Jorah rode towards Daenerys. "Good afternoon, my queen." He cheers. "Hello Jorah, may I ask a question?" Daenerys asks. Jorah replies with a nod. "Why is it we keep moving West, with no stop." Daenerys wonders. Jorah wrinkled his brow, as though thinking hard. "I am not sure my queen, this is unlike the Dothraki, but I have no solution." Jorah answers frank.

Daenerys groans. "This sun is miserable." Jorah chuckles to himself, "Have some water my queen." Jorah offers, Daenerys takes the water appreciatively. "Thank you, Jorah." She cheers. Jorah nod, "It is my pleasure my queen."

Daenerys sips the water sparingly, offering some to Doreah. As the horde trots West, Daenerys sees more of green and less wastes. After hours of galloping through the harsh sun, the horde arrives in a green place. A larger oasis's. The horde slowly begins to unpack and ready to rest for a time.

Tents are put up, and scouts search for a near water source. Daenerys strolls towards her Tent and crumbles into the skins. She lay there breathing heavy from the baking sun. She checks her skin, its darkened. Instead of the pale skin she had days before, she was now a light tan. "I don't know how I feel about this." She tells herself.

"And where is Drogo?" She asked herself. She hadn't seen him for days. And this was unlike him. Daenerys decided to search for him. She stood wobbly. And saunter out the tent. She ambled through the camp in search of her husband.

She hobbled through the crowd, pushing through Dothraki and whores. She watched as they _fucked_ in front of everyone. She had distaste for this. It shows lust, something Daenerys never had. The Dothraki fucked the whores everyday in front of everyone else.

It simply made Daenerys uncomfortable. She averts her eyes from the scene and continues to search for Drogo, she searched the entire camp asking others if they may have seen him. She crossed paths with Jorah. "Would you know where Khal Drogo is?" Daenerys inquired.

Jorah shook his head, "If you may not find him ask his lieutenant. That's all I would know." Jorah says vague. Daenerys does not know if he was truthful, or if he was hiding something. She decided to pry more. "Where would I find him if his lieutenant hadn't known where he may be?" She pries. Jorah shrug, "I would wait my queen. Perhaps he's doing something now."

Daenerys eyes Jorah, searching for any hint of wariness. He shows none and she thanks him. He walks off.

Daenerys thought for a moment, she realizes something crucial. "He's with some whore." Daenerys groans. She barges into the whore house and indeed Drogo sat there with a whore. They moaned incoherent. Daenerys barges out the whore house and to her tent. She cry next to Doreah, the only person she could trust here other then Jorah.

"The Khal's." Doreah blurts bitterly. Daenerys stares out the tent. "That is not right." Daenerys urges. "But it is what happens, you can't do anything else." An unknown voice chuckles. Daenerys watches the room, "Who's there." She asks. "Your brother." The voice says, Viserys steps from the shadows, "I don't care how much your life turns to the worst, you will make this savage happy, so I can regain my throne." Viserys cruelly says.

"You are a bastard." Doreah scowls. "You have no idea what its like to be raped for pleasure, and you are forcing your sister through it for a title. A throne?"

Viserys frowns upon Doreah, "I may not know what being raped feels like but I'm sure you do bitch."

Viserys pulls Doreah and forces her to her knees. He forces his cock inside her mouth, He rapes her in front of Daenerys. "No stop!" Daenerys wails. Doreah cries, as Viserys continues. "Stop now or else." Says a voice from behind.

Jorah stood at the front of the tent. "What will you do." Viserys chuckles. Jorah draws his sword, "Kill you if I must."

Viserys stares at Jorah. "You dare, I am King, and you dare draw a sword upon me." "You're not King yet Viserys. And by god you never will be. Your sister is better fit for throne than you." Jorah barks. Viserys scowls, he throws Doreah aside like a dog. He covers himself and steps outside. "I will have your head." He whispers to Jorah.

Jorah stays composed, he allows Viserys to exit and he shuts the tent. "Are you alright my queen?" He asks. "I'm well, but Doreah she was raped!" Daenerys busts, alarmed. "Don't worry my queen this act will be fixed, this may be the pleasure house, however Viserys cannot get away with what he's done." Jorah calms.

Daenerys began to help Doreah recover her breathing. Doreah croaks and coughs a fit.

"He will not get away with this." Daenerys tells Doreah.

Jon rummaged through his bag. He searches for something to eat, either an apple or a biscuit. He found neither. _'Damnit, have I really eaten all food I packed?'_ He reckon. He picks through his bag as one last check. Nothing. He hooks the bag back around the saddle and glowers. "Might there be something to eat?" He request to Benjen. His uncle chortled. He chucked an apple. Jon began munching. The juicy tingly feeling. Parts of the apple got snuck between teeth.  
But other than that, the food was gone within minutes.

Jon regret devouring the apple, yet he didn't care much anymore, he had his full for now. "Uncle, we've been travelling for numerous moons. Are we near the wall?" Joel hit. Benjen nod. "The wall is near, perhaps a few more hours." He answer.

Jon takes the information into thought. A few more hours seemed causal to him, but he thought perhaps a 'few hours' is another day.

Boredom was one thing Jon had never anticipated while joining the Knights Watch. He decided to causally take a rest. Closing his eyes and resting his head against the horses main, he stroked the horses fur. What of course felt like moments for Jon was indeed hours.

The sky was glowing orange at the sun set. Jon woke to the sound of his wolf howling. Ghost cooed from his cage at the moon. Which was full. "Ghost, quite." Jon instruct. The wolf continued its worship of the moon. The continuing howl of Ghost tempted Jon into smacking the dog. He of course loved the Wolf but the howl was beginning to wake the others. Jon would not be the cause of sleepy watchmen.

The clouds grew large and grey. They covered the moon, Ghost stopped his barks, yet the air became humid. It was about to storm. The wind grew. The rain began soft. Light sheets of precipitation, something causal at Winterfell. But after moments of refreshing sheets, the rain came down like nothing Jon had seen.

The rain fell so hard it stung on impact with Jon. The rain woke any watchmen that hadn't awoken before. They began to whimper, feeling the welts on there arms. Jon noticed something. The rain fell but as droplets. They were clumps of ice. Hail. "Hail?" Jon asked his uncle as another hit his leg. "It is cold in the north." Benjen smiled. How could he be so calm in such a storm. Lightning struck in the distance, startling the horses.

' _When will this journey be over.'_ Jon thought.

As Jon rode, he heard cheering towards the front of the caravan. Benjen grinned with glee at the sight of The Wall. "There it is young Jon, The Wall." Jon gape at the wall in awe. Its size rose to the clouds. An entire wall separating all of Westeros from the 'true north'. A land of ice and people called 'Wildings.' Horrible people they were, doing anything up there. Jon had heard all the stories. He was interested in having a few of his own.

Jon eyed the rode ahead, he let out a sigh of relief when he finally spot the hold they'd be living in. Castle Black.

The horse pick up pace and trot down the path to the castle. The caravan reached the doors, the doors opened as a grand entrance to the main courtyard. Above the gate was a bridge, men aligned across in protective position. At the left of the gate stood the mess hall. Jon smell delicious food. And he was eager to get out of the damned rain.

To the right stood the sleeping quarters and the head masters sleeping quarters. A cellar crept in between the two quarters, Jon assumed that's where the food and drink was stored. And at the far back, against The Wall was a pully system that led to the top of The Wall.

Jon marched his horse to a stable and locked him inside. He trot towards the cage where Ghost wait. He unhinged the lock and let the pup out. He led Ghost to his bunk. And ordered the dog to lay on the cot. Ghost climbed onto the bed and did as ordered. He silently fell asleep as Jon ate supper. Jon gathered some deer meat and water. He gnaw the meat slowly, savoring every chew. The meat was juicy, full of flavor and fat.

Jon knew that this great meal would be his last. After this they would most likely be cold porridge. He sipped the water as he listened to the headmaster of Castle Black, Jeor Mormont. Jeor explored the many tasks the watchmen will cover, "Tomorrow all of you men shall be tested, to see which part of this castle you'll be best with." Jeor clarifies. The men are told to rest up, before tomorrow's training begins.

Jon gaits to the sleeping quarters where he slouches next to ghost and is swept to sleep.


End file.
